Princess And The Farmer
by Dakeshy69
Summary: After years of captivity within the castle, Princess Nami is finally allowed to freely explore her kingdom. During one of her visits, she meets a certain farmer. however, why does she get the feeling he is keeping a secret from her...
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy New Year**_

_**Before anyone starts, I am not abandoning my other fic, I will simply do both of these at the same time. And What Better than a Cliche story except this won't be crap and boring.**_

It was early in the morning, A calm but cool wind accompanied by the sun shining brightly upon a Pearly White and Golden Rimmed Castle overlooking a Village. The area is called Cocoyashi Kingdom, a small but fairly rich nation in the grasslands of the East Blue one of the 6 Countries in the world.

Inside the Castle an Orange-Haired Girl is seen running through the empty and extremely clean halls. Her red dress being held up a bit by her hands as to not trip.

She makes it into a Pretty Big Room where a well built black haired man with a Red Cloak can be seen looking out a Giant Window overseeing the Village

"Ahh Nami it's good to see you up so early, how was breakfast" The Man asked turning around to face the Orange-Haired Girl who was panting heavily holding onto the door frame

After regaining her breath Nami put on a broad grin and walked forward to the man while saying "Today's the day father, I turned 22 last week, and you said from now onwards i can start going to the village"

The man suddenly went a little bit rigid and then sat on his bed motioning for Nami to do the same

Nami obeyed and sat next to her father still wearing the broad grin

"Yes… u-umm listen Nami, i have been thinking and you are still too young to go off on your own into the village" her Father stated and instantly his heart broke seeing her smile fade away and her eyes become a little bit glossy

Nami was then filled with some anger as well "Then how much longer do I have to wait!" Nami screamed out standing up and facing her father dead in the eye

"I'm 22! I'm an Adult now what more do you want! You do this every year and each time i let you but not anymore!" Nami yelled tears finally beginning to leak out of her eyes making her vision glossy

Her Father felt an unimaginable amount of guilt, he had worked so hard to protect that smile, now she lost it and is sobbing because of HIM

He then stood up and put his hands hon Nami's shoulders

"Listen Nami, you are the princess i can't risk anything happening to you, not after what happened with your mother"

"Yeah! And does it look like we're in a war right now! Everything has been peaceful for over 12 years! I'm sick of being treated like a caged bird! I want my freedom, I want to make some Friends! I'm all alone in this Castle, all i have for friends are Zoro, Sanji and Robin!"

"Ever since Mother died you always kept me locked up here, I'm not even allowed to go to the yard without a guard taking care of me!"

He just stood there stunned, he never knew how is daughter actually felt, he let his overprotectiveness ruin his daughters childhood! And is currently ruining the rest of her Youth as well

After a few minutes of Nami sitting at the chair across the bed looking depressed Her Father finally gave in

"Fine but please take care of yourself and if anything goes wrong come back here immediately, I'm trusting you to take care of yourself from now on"

Nami's face shot up looking at her father, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. And instantly she jumped on her father repeating Thank you over and over and over and…..

The frown on her face was replaced with an even broader grin than before. It made her father's heart fill up with Joy to see her smile return and even bigger. He felt as if he had just conquered the world.

"Oh and by the way Breakfast was nice" Nami said answering the long forgotten question

_**1 Hour Later**_

Nami was walking out the castle, wearing semi tight leather pants, an adventurers leather shirt, and a black cloak. Her Handmaiden and best friend Robin had recommended it to her as a dress would have been quite inconvenient

To say she was excited was an understatement, she hadn't been to the village since before the War between the Cocoyashi and another kingdom had started, and that was over 12 years ago!

When she made it to the village, her eyes were wide, the village had changed but at the same time it felt so similar. The Houses had all obviously been upgraded yet the layout looked the same, not including the new houses and shops near the back of course

As she made her way through the village with sparkles in her eyes and a big smile, some of the older residents looked to her recognizing her Orange Hair, It was the princess they all thought, however they refrained from voicing their thoughts as it would surely give her a scare after all this time and none of them wanted that.

Nami saw some Candy Apples on display and suddenly her stomach rumbled a bit. She decided to walk over to check it out

After spending a solid 5 minutes trying to Buy something she got her candy apple and walked with it in her mouth Still Smiling

The Interaction with the shopkeeper was weird, however she was lucky it was someone that remembered her so she taught Nami how to actually purchase things. She also had a little talk with Nami telling her about the changes that had been made to the village and something about this Farm on the outskirts of the village thats a good supply for crops.

Nami skipped along the village going to all the shops that caught her eye talking with all the shop clerks and even befriending some children who were playing and bumped into her

How she loved kids…

By Evening she had befriended loads of people in the village and the villagers were feeling comfortable with her and not so anxious as some of them once were. The new villagers that had not known her thought she might have been some bratty spoiled princess

They were proved wrong however, she was the complete opposite Kind, Humble, Caring etc

Nami was happy she had met many people today and one thing nearly all of them told her about was the farm on the outskirts of the village and how the Man who lived there only ever came down very rarely to sell his Fresh and Excellently Grown crops.

Nami was also told that he was without a doubt the kindest soul they had met in their lives and that he had a smile that could brighten your mood just by looking at it.

She was curious to say the least. Not only was this Man acting even Kinder than her which seemed impossible due to how kind she was to everyone today, but he was also probably one of the biggest mysteries in this Village. No one knew anything about him apart from the fact that he is a farmer and he's extremely kind.

Nami decided to head home for the day and return tomorrow and visit that farm. She was curious extremely curious.

_**At The Dinner Table**_

Nami was sitting at their unnecessarily huge dining table across from her Father

They were currently eating some exquisite food made by the Head Chef of the Castle Sanji, one of her best friends and also biggest admirers.

Sanji was a Gentleman for sure, however he was also a casanova and a bit of a pervert. There was nothing he loved more than women, except maybe cooking but then again who knows.

"So how was your day Nami" The King asked taking a sip of his wine to swallow the remains of his food

Nami instantly put her fork down downed her food with her Tangerine Juices and smiled widely

"It was Amazing! I met so many new people and some old people too from when i was a kid! I bought lots of food as well there were so many delicacies!" Nami practically screamed

As Nami rambled on and on the King just smiled listening to her intently and looking at her smile, ever since Bellmere (her mother) perished he promised himself that he would protect that smile for as long as he lives

Lots of Rambling Later Nami finally calmed down and then The King spoke up "Nami would you mind if i sent Zoro with you from now on?" he said cautiously testing the waters

Nami instantly lost her smile and looked at him plainly with a look that said _This shit again?_

Zoro was Nami's other best friend and the last of her friends. He was extremely strong which she knew for a fact considering he's the greatest knight they have. Apparently he once took on a thousand men by himself without even struggling. He was also kind of rude sometimes and they had a love hate kind of friendship but nonetheless they still cared for another. He also often got into arguments with Sanji

"No" Nami stated with an emotionless voice that also sounded terrifying

Her Father just whined a bit but finished off his food and headed off to bed saying good night to his daughter on the way

Nami also got up and left to her room ready to sleep

_Wonder what that farmer guy is like, they say he's nice but it could just be an act Nami thought as she changed into her night dress and drifted off into slumber ready for the next day_

_**The Next day**_

Nami ate her breakfast at a speed that left everyone in the room shocked 2 MINUTES for 2 plates of food

She proceeded to run out of the castle she was wearing similar clothes to yesterday except this time without a cloak and her leather clothes were much darker

"Well shes quite excited wouldn't you say King Genzo" A Black-Haired Woman said while chuckling and holding a fist to her lips

"Yes she has been ever since I allowed her to leave the castle" Genzo responded

"Well I don't blame her, I just wish she wouldn't keep jumping around like a 7 year old asking me for some new clothes to go the village, though I admit it was quite amusing" She said leaning on the railings of the balcony

"Well good thing we have you as her Handmaiden Robin, someone else might have gone crazy by now" Genzo said starting to laugh as we walked off towards his room

"Yeah you certainly aren't wrong about that" Robin replied as she continued to watch Nami marathon run her way to the village

After making it to the village Nami talked a bit more with some people and decided to head off towards the Farm

After a semi long walk there Nami saw a Wheat Field, Vegetable Farms, Fruit farms which appealed to Nami since Tangerines and A Pretty Decent White Brick House.

At First Nami was amazed by how beautiful it all looked. It was like one of those paintings you would see up for sale for a really high price, except this was real and free something Nami liked

Nami walked further towards it down the small hill she was on, her long orange hair flowing beautifully in the wind.

It all felt like a dream to Nami, then she accidentally Somehow slipped a bit making her covered foot bust into a rock causing some pain. Instantly scrapping the idea of it being a dream

Nami then saw someone, It was a Man wearing a red T Shirt and some Brown Pants. He also had a Straw Hat hanging off the back of his head.

He was walking across the thin dirt road going in between the different kind of Crop. The wind making is Black Hair flow backwards a bit revealing more of his face.

After about 2 minutes of ogling the surprisingly good looking Farmer, Nami walked on forward and approached him.

"Umm… Hello" Nami said from behind the man slightly startling him but nowhere near enough to make him react

He then turned around to face his _Guest_ and looked at her for a second.

He then flashed his Trademark and Apparently Infamous (According to the Village) Grin at Nami for about 2 seconds before raising his hand up next to his face and saying"

"Oh, Hi, nice to meet you. my name is Luffy what's yours?" Luffy asked in a Kind but Excited voice

Nami stood there for a second

Whoever said his grin could brighten up your mood was definitely not lying she decided

"H-Hi my name is Nami, I-It's nice to meet you too" Nami replied still a little bit surprised

_**End**_

_**First chapter done. Also this Luffy might be OOC at Times but with good reason, his childhood was not exactly bread and butter, that is all I am saying.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own One Piece or its characters I am borrowing them.**

"H-Hi my name is Nami, I-It's nice to meet you too" Nami replied still a little bit surprised

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed/chuckled

"Nami, that's a nice name," Luffy said finally losing his smile and opening his eyes

Nami stood there for a second looking at his face. He had a small scar under his left eye, black hair, big owlish eyes and very shiny white teeth from what she saw earlier

Nami then snapped out of her thoughts and replied "Oh.. Thank you"

Luffy stared at her for a second before shrugging it off and chuckling some more

_Such a weird chuckle_

"So what are you doing here, I've never had guests before," Luffy asked turning around and just walking on the dirt path, motioning for Nami to do the same

Nami followed and started walking next to him

"Oh, I heard a lot about you in town so I got curious and came up to see for myself," Nami said starting to look all high and mighty

"So you broke into my farm cause you were curious?" Luffy asked with an innocent face but clear intentions

"Uhh.. w-well you see.." Nami was stopped by laughter right next to her, her face all red from the obvious prank she just fell for

After Luffy's fit of laughter, he calmed down and said "Sorry your face looked funny"

Nami suddenly had a tick mark on her head but she calmed down, deciding to take her Father's advice for once and not unleash her wrath on this innocent soul …..Yet.

Nami then asked a question

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Nami asked looking towards Luffy

"Yeah, I do" Luffy replied looking forward

"Wait, don"t you have any family here that lives with you?!" Nami asked shocked, she thought he might have had family here since he didn't talk to anybody in the village much.

"No, it's just me here," Luffy said his black hair covering his eyes and his smile fading

Nami was suddenly grateful for her best friends and her dad as well. Suddenly feeling bad for the farmer

"You must get lonely," Nami said looking at the ground, they stopped walking when they got outside the white house

"Yeah, but I don't mind," Luffy said with his 'best' poker face

Nami looked at the obvious lie and a face that looks like a duck

"Is that his best poker face?" Nami thought and giggled at the horrific attempt

"Anyways, you want to come inside?" Luffy asked motioning towards the house

Nami at first was a little skeptical since she only met him 10 minutes ago however, she still went in

The house was not even close to the size of the castle but it had a nice home-like feeling to it. Something the castle to this day lacked

"So what do you do all day?" Nami asked sitting down on the sofa

"Nothing too special, I do farming for one and in my spare time I go in the woods and stuff" Luffy replied

_And stuff?_

Nami quirked an eyebrow but let it go

"What about you? Where are you from?" Luffy asked trying to change the subject

Nami thought for a moment and decided it best not to tell him she is the princess, she is very far away from her home and she can't trust he won't hurt her or take her captive yet

"Oh, I just live in the village, my father never let me out of the house so I don't know much, I just stayed home all day, however, I do have 3 best friends that help me" Nami replied with a smile thinking of the friends she considers family

"That must be nice, having people to depend on and stuff" Luffy replied smiling a little himself

Nami then stood up and said, "Well, won't you show me around?"

Luffy looked at her confused for a second then replied "Oh Right!"

"Follow me,** Kami**," Luffy said walking out

"My name is **Nami,** you idiot," Nami said walking behind him

"Yeah yeah, same thing"

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Luffy showed Nami around the farm, he showed her all the crops, the tools he uses and a random bunny that comes around every now and then. They also decided to head in the forest much to Nami's discomfort thinking of what he was planning but in the end, he just showed her all the cool animals and sights

On the way back, Luffy saw a bear stuck under a fallen tree. Since Nami had fallen behind _Again_ he decided to quickly help the poor animal.

"I can't just pull it off that can hurt him," Luffy thought for a bit then walked towards it

Luffy squatted down and gently lifted the tree up a bit allowing the bear to crawl out. He then dropped the tree, the bear came to him and gave him a hug before running off

"You're welcome!" Luffy said with a child-like smile

Luffy looked behind him and saw Nami with her mouth open and eyes widened

_Ahh shit…_

Nami didn't know he was strong especially **that** strong!

"Hey Nami, you caught up. Sorry I was helping the bear it needed help"

"I see, that's very nice of you," Nami said thinking

If he does turn out to be scum and tries to do her wrong, she definitely can't out strengthen him. Nami was slightly regretting not accepting her father's proposal to take Zoro with her, if he was here she would have nothing to worry about

Then again he did just help that bear, and he has treated her very kindly so far as well. Telling herself that she decided to not worry about him taking advantage of her and continued to walk out the forest with him

_**Back At The Farm**_

After arriving back at the farm, Luffy invited Nami in for some food. Nami gladly accepted she was starving. Luffy and Nami talked for a bit longer and became friends. It got dark pretty soon and Nami realised how late she was and had to run back.

She said her quick goodbyes and started running as fast as she could back to the castle

After arriving she saw her father getting ready to issue a **Search** since she hadn't arrived back

"Father, I'm home!" Nami said while panting heavily

"Nami you're safe!" Genzo ran to his daughter and made sure she was safe

"Where were you!" Genzo practically yelled

"I was exploring! Calm down!" NAmi yelled back

"I am taking back your permission to go outside the castle"

That was one of the biggest mistakes Genzo made as Nami yelled at him for 5 minutes telling him how she is an adult and can stay out as long as he wants

In the end, Nami won and kept her permissions and went into her room and sat down on the bed

After a moment she got up and walked to the bathroom in her room and freshened up before going to sleep, she already had dinner with Luffy

She thought about taking one of her friends to meet Luffy but quickly discarded the thought, deeming it unnecessary.

Slowly Nami drifted off to sleep thinking of what she would do tomorrow, mostly what she would do with her new Friend

_**End**_

_**Au**_

_**There we go, I honestly forgot about this fic with so much going on and this stupid online school crap. My next update will be after I update my other LuNa Fic One Piece Different Beginnings (Shameless plug)**_

_**Btw yes that bear scene was a reference for the Orange Town scene. Its one of my fav scenes :D**_


	3. Authors Note

_**I am back from my hiatus**_

_**You can expect chapters coming out at least once every 2 weeks. Maybe more often**_


End file.
